


Being Honest Is Brave

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Simon-centrc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to wear his jacket on your shoulders and his smile on your lips, you want to twirl the curly ends of his hair on your fingertips and get away with it.<br/>or<br/>scalira's 50s AU fucked me up in the best way possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Honest Is Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It was never wrong for a man to love an angel (and that is what you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390891) by [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira). 



You’re the angel waiting tables  
and the tables always turn on you.  
They shoot with bullets of spite,  
throw the bombs of hate,  
but words burn not as much  
as the smoke burns your lungs  
when you light up the cigarette.  
Your mother thinks you’re a mistake   
and your father’s a ghost.  
You have it better than the most do:  
you’re not dead yet and it takes  
some crazy luck to survive when living your truth.  
You want to wear his jacket on your shoulders  
and his smile on your lips,  
you want to twirl the curly ends of his hair   
on your fingertips and get away with it.  
You want to come home to him and   
have your own place with curtains drawn  
and a warm bed.  
This is an outrageous dream becoming real   
and you hold on to it like a drowning man  
with hope you’ve never had before.


End file.
